Há antídoto?
by Bakyo
Summary: Ravena faz uma poção especial para Mutano conquistar sua amada Terra, mas oq acontece quando ela cai em mãos erradas? Atenção, essa história implica relação entre garotas
1. Chapter 1

Primeiramente, Os jovens titans não me pertence, só estou usando seus personagens sem fins lucrativos.

E agora sim! Olá, é a primeira história q eu coloco na net e espero q gostem, avisando desde já q essa fic implica amor entre duas garotas, então se não gosta desse tipo de coisa não leia. Enfim, boa leitura e desculpe qualquer erro de português.

As falas estão apresentadas entre travessões e os pensamentos entre aspas e em itálico, sem preocupação, dá para entender numa boa hehehe

**Há antídoto? **

-E então Rae? Está pronto? - o verdinho observava e acompanhava os movimentos de Ravena.

-Eu já disse para ficar quieto - a garota cuidadosamente misturava um líquido azul e alguns pós.

-Será q vai dar certo? E se não der? E se---

-E se continuar falando eu vou me zangar - olhava para um livro em cima de sua mesa.

-Okay, desculpa - o garoto estava tenso demais.

Depois de um mês e uma semana Ravena aceitou atender o pedido do amigo, o rapaz ficou uma semana a irritando e um mês para achar certas matérias exóticas.

Sendo a de capa uma feiticeira , bruxa...enfim, alguém q conhece e usa a magia não era de se esperar q Mutano fosse pedir esse favorzão para ela.

-Tá pronto?? Tá pronto??? - viu a companheira rosnar - Er...- engoliu seco - desculpe.

Concentrou-se no q estava fazendo, os dois encontravam-se na parte obscura do quarto da titã, lugar em q esta guardava seus livros, ingredientes e instrumentos para suas magias.

Colocou o último ingrediente e disse as estranhas palavras de seu povo , um tipo de 'abracadabra' e puff!!!

-Uowwww - reparou q o líquido ganhou uma cor rosa para logo escurecer e ficar vermelho.

-Pronto - terminou de virar o becker em um pequeno frasco.

-Me dá, me dá, me dá - tentava pegar o precioso líquido mas a garota não deixou.

-Antes repita tudo oq te falei sobre isso .

-Mas...- viu a carranca da amiga - tá bom, tá bom - respirou fundo - Vc não tem poderes de uma deusa e mesmo se tivesse não poderia controlar o livre 'árbitro'...

-Livre-arbítrio - revirou os olhos.

-Er...isso aew, e logo vc não pode fazer uma pessoa amar a outra.

-E...?

-E essa poção só liberta a paixão q uma pessoa têm pela outra, se ela não tiver paixão alguma a poção não faz enfeito.

-Certo e não se esqueça ,a primeira pessoa q ela tem q ver depois q tomar isso - balançou o frasco - tem q ser vc/

-Entendi...e se ela ver outra?

-A poção agirá...só q para a outra pessoa - encarou os olhos verdes arregalados - Então...não me vá fazer besteira , tá ouvindo? - colocou as mãos na cintura.

-Ouvi tudinho - sorriu ao poder pegar a desejada poção do amor - valeu mesmo, Rae.

-Tá, agora sai daqui e...não me responsabilizo pelas consequências.

-Okay okay - o medo e a animação tomavam conta de Mutano - Até mais , te vejo mais tarde com a minha namorada - já saia do quarto.

-Q seja... - fechou a porta e logo deitou na cama - ...espero q dê tudo certo.

A azaratheana ficou horas trabalhando naquela poção, era contra as magias q envolviam sentimentos mas sabia q a relação de Mutano com Terra não mudaria pois o verdinho tinha medo de falar e Terra era muito lesada para saber oq estava um empurrãozinho não mataria ninguém_..." E além do mais a poção é temporária, mas funciona tempo suficiente para as coisas entre aqueles dois se resolverem " _espreguiçou _" Hora de meditar " _

Com a poção em mãos o baixinho agora pensava em um jeito de fazer a loira toma-la , foi até a cozinha e preparou um suco de morango...vermelho para a poção ser disfarçada.

-Olá tampinha! - Terra apareceu acenando, tinha acabado de sair do treino.

-Er...oe - ficou meia hora em estado de inércia.

-Mutano? Oe? - passava a mão na frente de seus olhos.

-Ah! Er...oi! Oi! - sorriu embaraçado.

-Hahahahahaa , vc é engraçado - olhou para o copo - vc q fez?

-Er...sim! Sim, eu fiz...pra vc - ele não mentiu.

-Oh, q fofo - deu um beijo na bochecha verde - obrigada - pegou o copo e estava pronta para beber ,quando...

-Olá amigos! - Estelar q treinava com Terra apareceu - Parece q meu programa favorito vai começar.

_" Puts...sujo! _" - Estelar vc não poder assistir em outro lugar? - tentou falar mas foi ignorado

-Ai sério?! Aquele dos bichinhos e tudo mais?? - a loira se empolgou.

-Sim sim! - batia palminhas.

-Então vamo lá assistir! - sentou no sofá ainda segurando o copo.

_"Hum....fudeu! " -_ Terra , vc não quer q eu coloque gelo no seu suco? Pra ficar mais gelado?

-Ahhh relaxa, gosto dele quente mesmo - TV já ligada - vc quer um pouco tbm Estelar? - ofereceu.

-Eu ador---

-Não!!! - gritou.

-Oxe, oq foi ? - as duas garotas olharam para o amigo q estava na sua frente.

-Digo...não posso deixar de assistir esse programa com vcs hehee - coçou a cabeça - e posso pegar o copo? Acho q não adocei o suficiente.

-Ahh de boa, tampinha, gosto de pouco açúcar...e vc Estelar?

-Eu gosto com mostarda.

Enquanto as duas riam , o titan gritava em desespero mentalmente.

Ravena abriu os olhos , algo a incomodava_ " Q sensação estranha, sinto q algo ruim vai acontecer " _pensou um pouco e_..." Droga, Mutano..." _saiu correndo do quarto , procurou o rapaz em seu quarto e nada, então concluiu q ele poderia estar na sala.

Chegou lá e viu as garotas sentadas lado a lado assistindo 'happy tree friends' enquanto o verdinho, agora branco , sentava em outro sofá perpendicular ao das meninas, olhando fixamente para o copo na mão da loira.

Mutano a encarou e seus olhos mostravam o desespero, logo encarou o copo de novo.

_" Seu idiota...."_ - Er...oq estão fazendo? - sentou no sofá do outro lado da sala, oposto ao amigo.

-Assistindo TV e...- a loira já ia virando o copo, mas.. - Estelar segura aew, preciso ir no banheiro - entregou o copo para a ruiva

Olhos verdes e roxos arregalados ,Mutano com medo de perder a poção e Ravena por não saber os efeitos q elas teriam em uma alienígena.

-Ahh se quiser beber pode beber! - Terra terminou a frase.

-Está bem! - foi virando o copo.

-Nããão!!!! - os outros dois gritaram mas foi tarde demais

-Oq foi...? - terminou de beber metade do copo - Ué? Pq está tudo escuro?

Rapidamente Ravena tampou os olhos da amiga e o verdinho tratou se esconder o resto do suco - Mutano chame o Robin, rápido!

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhh , Robinnn , Robinnn - clamava pelo líder enquanto corria pela torre.

_" Se ela ver o Robin...não terá problemas pq os dois já são namorados, droga! Depois desse fiasco Mutano vai ver só uma coisa " _

-Amiga Ravena, pq está tampando meus olhos?

-Er...bem, é q esse programa é muito violento ,sabia?

-Sim ,mas...eu gosto dos animaizinhos - segurou as mãos brancas - eu quero assistir.

-Espera, Estelar - segurou firme - vc não está sentindo nada? "_ Será q nela vai surtir efeito? " _lembrou-se do copo meio cheio _" E ela não tomou toda a poção..." _

-Estou bem - pausa - agora posso assistir?

-Não, esse programa , ele...ele derrete o cérebro das pessoas! - mas q desculpa hein?

-Haahahhaha , acho q amiga Ravena está se informando em fontes erradas ahahah - começou a tirar as mãos de seus olhos - Agora me deixe assistir...

-Não _" Vamos Mutano, vc tem q ser rápido! "_

-Ufa....quase mijei nas calças - viu a de capa em frente a ruiva tampando seus olhos - mas hein?!

-Ravenaaa, pare com isso! - não estava conseguindo se soltar.

-Não! - já usando os poderes

Terra lembrou-se das histórias q lhe contaram sobre a menor e de como ela tinha q lidar com as emoções - Ei Ravena pare com isso! - aproximou-se.

-Não, Terra...vc não entende - começou a ser puxada para trás.

Situação: Estelar sentada no sofá querendo assistir Tv mas seus olhos tampados por Ravena q estava em pé fazendo de tudo para q a ruiva não enxergasse, porém estava sendo puxada para trás por Terra, q achava a atitude da feiticeira um outro descontrole emocional.

-Amiga me solte!!! - olhos verdes a brilhar.

-Não, depois eu explico - energias negras nas mãos.

-Solta ela!!! - Terra a fazer mais força ainda.

-Solteee!!! - a tamaraniana finalmente usou toda sua força e empurrou a menor, e junto a loira.

-Ai carai - a loira por baixo.

-Droga....- a roxa por cima.

-Amiga Ravena - encarou a companheira - pq vc...? - sua voz de brava...falhou.

Olhos roxos arregalados - Fodeu... - reparou no olhar esmeralda cintilante fixos em sua pessoa.

-Aqui, aqui, Ravena!!! O Robin!! Ele tá aqui!!!

-Oq foi Mutano? - Estava sendo puxado.

Paralizaram ao ver a cena.

Estelar andou até a menor, segurou o rosto branco e sem deixar a garota reagir lhe deu um beijo demorado.

-Hum! Hum!!! - tentava sair dali mas quando foi se esquivar a ruiva lhe segurou a cintura e ficou por cima, intensificando o beijo.

-Oh-u ,oh-u!!! Saí de cima!!! - e pobre Terra...estava embaixo de tudo.

Os dois meninos ficaram olhando abismados.

-E aí galera? Q q ...- o moreno chegou, logo seu sorriso deu lugar a uma expressão de 'an?' - ...tá pegando?

-Estelar pára! Pára! - a menor escapou ,corria meio desesperada.

-Amiga Ravena por favor espere!!! - corria atrás e era possível ver os coraçõezinhos a rodeando.

-Ai...alguém anotou a placa praquela jamanta? - Terra estava no chão , descabelada e dolorida.

O líder a gritar , Mutano a ficar mais desesperado ainda, Terra não entendendo nada, Cyborg tentando descobrir oq era tudo aquilo, Ravena com dor de cabeça e Estelar envergonhada do q fez.

Segundos depois todos a gritar, Ravena a correr e Estelar atrás dela, Robin a correr atrás da namorada , Cyborg atrás de Robin tentando acalma-lo, Mutano chorando e Terra ainda sem entender nada.

Depois da baderna generalizada Ravena se viu no quarto do líder ,ficando lá o dono do quarto, Estelar e ela.

-E não espiem! - o rapaz avisou os outros,fechou a porta bruscamente e sentou na cama.

A de capa estava sentada na cadeira na frente da cama, sendo encarada furiosamente pelo mascarado e apaixonadamente pela ruiva _" To na merda _"

-Muito bem, será a dá pra me explicar oq tá acontecendo? - cruzou os braços.

Respirou fundo _" Com tantas pessoas...pq justamente ela? "_ - Foi o seguinte...

E depois de milsssss palavras e nenhum gesto ou expressão a menina terminou de explicar a história.

-Como aceitou fazer algo do tipo?!!

-Ei, era pra ajudar ,tá bom? - cruzou os braços.

-Estelar oq acha disso? - olhou para a amada.

-Eu acredito q...- parecia mais séria depois de descobrir q estava sobre o efeito de uma magia -...amiga Ravena possui uma voz muito sexy! - sorrisão.

Rubores de vergonha na roxa e de raiva no líder.

-Ahh droga! - encarou a menor - E vc sabe q efeitos essa macumba têm nos alienígenas?

-Não é macumba! - franziu o cenho - E não, não sei - encarou os olhos verdes - Estelar vc está bem mesmo?

-Melhor impossível - fixou-se nos olhos violetas.

-Er...- mega vermelha.

-Eu quero um antídoto! - o líder levantou.

-E vc acha q eu não? - levantou tbm .E era possível ver os choquinhos entre seus olhares.

Depois de ouvir essa a tamaraniana sentiu a mágoa dominar o seu peito - Vc quer mesmo?

-Claro q eu quero - o mascarado respondeu mas percebeu q a pergunta não era para ele.

-Amiga? - segurou as mãos brancas.

-Er...eu...eu...- engoliu seco, os olhos esmeraldas tão brilhantes e pedantes capturavam a sua atenção - eu preciso ir! - saiu correndo de novo.

-Mas...! - porta fechada - amiga...

Enquanto Estelar choramingava o dono do quarto só se concentrava para não perder a cabeça e surtar.

Ravena chegou em seu quarto, fechou a porta e deitou na cama_ " Merda!Eu sabia q ia sobrar pra mim, eu sabia! " _pensava seriamente em mandar o verdinho para outra dimensão

Sentou-se e ficou olhando para nada, lentamente sua mão tocou seus lábios , podia sentir as batidas fortes do seu coração _" Pq ela? Com tantas pessoas...pq fui gostar logo dela? " _suspirou _" São tão...macios " _

-Ah, droga! - levantou-se e balançou a cabeça _" Pare de pensar besteira " _caminhou até seus livros _" Eu preciso achar o antídoto, preciso trazer a velha Estelar de volta " _

Continua...

Críticas são sempre bem vindas heheheh, essa história já está pronto então se não houver comentários vou entender q ela está ruim e q não vale a pena postar o resto, de qualquer forma, obrigada por ter lido!


	2. Chapter 2

Teen Titans não me pertence, que novidade, não?

Há antidoto? 

O dedo percorria todas as linhas do livro, até parar em uma frase - Isso vai demorar...

Ravena estava sentada no ar enquanto vários livros estavam empilhados no chão , alguns abertos sobre a mesa e poucos ingredientes já separados.

UÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔWWW

-Titans problemas! - o líder passava gritando pelos corredores.

_" No caso, problemas auditivos "_ A menor saiu correndo para a sala.

-Parece que o antigo grupo da Jinx está atacando o shopping - o moreno pegava as coordenadas.

-Titans vamos!!! - Robin já saia corrrendo para o elevador.

-Cara! Ele tinha que gritar no meu ouvido? - a loira e o rapaz cibernético ignoraram o verdinho, pois ele recusou contar a eles oque estava acontecendo.

Na hora de entrar no carro...

-Ravena vc vai de moto - o líder jogou a chave para ela.

-An? - só apegou devido ao reflexo.

-Cyborg, acelera - todos estavam dentro do carroT.

O carro saiu cantando pneu e a de capa só foi entender essa ação quando viu a ruiva acenando para ela tristemente.

_" Oh, a gente ia acabar ficando juntas em um lugar fechado " _ficou ruborizada mas acenou de volta discretamente - Não é hora para isso! - balançou a cabeça, olhou para o lado e viu a moto do rapaz - 'Let´s ride' - colocou o capacete e logo estava indo atrás dos outros.

-Ei, Robin, por que você não foi com a sua moto? - a loira olhava pelo o retrovisor

-Quanto tempo para chegar, Cyborg ? - ignorou a menina.

-10 minutos - pisou no acelerador, parecia ser o único que entendeu os motivos do amigo sem saber oque realmente estava acontecendo - Rae?Tá tudo bem aí? - falava do seu comunicador.

-Está, falta muito? - falava pelo aparelho embutido no capacete.

-9 minutos.

-Muito tempo, eu vou pegar um corta caminho - desligou e passou a 140km/h pelos amigos.

-Caramba, ahh não, ela não vai ganhar de mim - o moreno virou pé de chumbo, ferro e todos metais pesados conhecidos.

-Devo lembrar que estamos em ruas de uma simples cidade e não no rally !! - Terra segurou firme.

-Ai, ai - olhava para a figura na moto - Será que na volta posso ir de moto com amiga Ravena? - reparou no namorado - Er...desculpe - sorriu envergonhada , depois da longa conversa com o mascarado, ela entendeu que teria de lutar contra essa magia. Precisava ser forte, mas algumas coisas ainda não estavam claras ,a única coisa realmente clara em sua mente era Ravena.

Depois de muita porrada, ataques, pessoas a correr gritando, um shopping meio destruído, eles finalmente pegaram os criminosos e os colocaram na novo.

-Espero q não tenha nenhum arranhão - Robin encarava a de capa.

Ravena o encarou de volta - Hunf - jogou a chave de volta para o mascarado.

-Vc--- viu a menina sumir, penetrando nas sombras - ...droga

Ravena apareceu em seu quarto e logo foi tomando a pose de meditação, sentia que suas emoções iriam explodir, a raiva, tristeza, a alegria ,todas elas.Já estava difícil lidar com toda aquela confusão, mas aturar o ciúmes bobo do líder já era demais.

Tentou meditar, porém não tão bem quanto queria.

_" Isso não faz sentido, por que ele está me tratando desse jeito? Como se Estelar fosse deixa-lo para ficar comigo "_ - Q bobagem - _" Espero que ela fique bem ,a poção parece ter confundido seu raciocínio " _sorriu tristemente

"_ Seria um sonho se ela realmente guardasse alguma paixão por mim " _- Por Azarath - abraçou a própria almofada - Como um beijo pode me afetar tanto assim? - Como um filme, a cena do beijo passava e repassava por sua mente.

Batidas na porta a fez sair do mundo dos sonhos.

-Ravena, vc está aí?

Abriu-a e deu de cara com o mascarado - Oque quer?

-Podemos conversar?

-Olha só, já estou procurando os ingredientes do antídoto então não venha---

-Não é por isso que vim.

Reparou que ele não carregava um expressão brava e sim uma de culpa.

-Então, oque seria?

-Vem comigo - saiu andando

A menor deu de ombros e seguiu o rapaz, logo encontraram-se no topo da torreT , ambos ficaram observando o céu escuro.

-Desculpe - olhou de relance para a amiga.

-...não se preocupe, entendo seus motivos - ainda olhava para o céu.

-Então, sabe como sinto, não sabe?

-Acho q sim - encarou o líder - eu farei de tudo para que tudo volte ao normal.

-Se precisar de ajuda...

Acentiu. Percebendo que o líder não falaria mais nada ela voltou para o quarto, agora precisava procurar os lugares onde os ingredientes poderiam ser encontrados.

Entrou no lugar obscuro e olhou para o livro onde achou como se faz o antídoto , seu olhar estava fixado em um ingrediente, no livro ao lado tinha a definição do mesmo. Leu

"_ Pétalas de Rhuguroth , local de origem...Azarath " _respirou fundo e soltou o ar _" É uma planta típica e única de Azarath... " _continuou a ler

Virou a noite procurando os lugares onde os ingredientes poderiam ser encontrados e até outros possíveis antídotos , talvez uma poção de 'desamor'? É, até isso ela procurou.

Depois de algumas horas Ravena resolveu fazer uma parada, não estava mais conseguindo ler direito, foi comer alguma coisa.

Caminhava pelo corredor _" Os outros ingredientes sei onde encontrar, mas Rhuguroth...Azarath está completamente destruída, como eu vou...? " _chegou na sala/cozinha e se deparou com...- Estelar?

A ruiva estava sentada no chão , perto das paredes de vidro que separavam a torre do meio exterior , olhava tristemente para o céu poluído e as poucos estrelas.

-Oh...boa madrugada.

-Não consegue dormir? - aproximou-se ,mas quando o fez a tamaraniana se levantou.

-Desculpe, mas...- deu uns passos para trás - ...acho melhor não ficarmos muito perto.

-Entendo - ela também se afastou - como está se sentindo? Não teve tonturas? Nem dor?

-De acordo com Cyborg minhas atividades fisiológicas estão estáveis, nada além do normal foi detectado - fez um check up a pedido do namorado

Respirou aliviada - Q bom - sorriu - Olha só, mesmo se eu não achar o antídoto , a magia é temporária e um dia isso tudo vai acabar.

-Nós nem conversamos direito ontem - encarou a outra.

Ravena desviou o olhar - É, nem deu.

-Amiga, gostaria de me desculpar - começava a ruborizar - pelo beijo...

-Oh - cor vinho - n-não se desculpe, você está sobre o efeito da magia e por isso - engoliu seco - por isso fez aquilo.

Um clima estranho pairou no ar e como se fossem pólos de diferentes sinais seus olhares se atraíram. Adrenalina foi lançada! Corações a bater mais rapidamente.

Estelar ousou dar um passo a frente e depois veio o segundo... o terceiro, até ficar na frente da menor , olhava para baixo admirando cade detalhe do rosto pálido.

Ravena olhava para cima, queria sair dali, sabia que a ruiva não iria aguentar por muito tempo , mas então por que ela não conseguia se mexer?

-Ravena... - sussurou - ....deixe-me pensar que a culpada sou eu - já começava a envolver a menor.

-Mas...- cintura foi totalmente dominada - Estelar...

-Por favor - fechava os olhos fortemente - diga que a culpa é minha

-Pq...? - percebeu que a amiga tremia um pouco - Não é sua---

-Só assim eu consigo resistir! Por favor! - estava usando toda a força que tinha para não encher a outra de beijos.

-Estelar...- uma grande tristeza tomou conta de si, via o quanto a tamaraniana se esforçava e tudo por causa de uma poção idiota.

Sem hesitar , aumentou sua altura ao ficar nas pontas dos pés e tocou seus lábios com os da outra.

Olhos esmeraldas arregalados. Porém segundos depois a surpresa deu lugar para imensa alegria , estava pronta para intensificar o beijo quando foi afastada - Pq fez isso?! - caro(a) leitor(a) , também não sei se essa pergunta foi em relação ao beijo ou ao fato de ter parado.

-Estamos quites agora - foi se retirando e antes de entrar na escuridão do corredor - Não é pra você se sentir culpada, está enfeitiçada...a culpa é da magia - sumiu pelo corredor_ " E culpada pela magia sou eu" _

Alguns dias passaram...

-...bom dia - a ruiva apareceu na cozinha cabisbaixa, olhou para os lados - Ravena ainda não acordou?

-Por que está tão interessada na bruxa? - a loira queria descobrir oque estava acontecendo

-Nada, eu só...eu gostaria de saber como ela está porque---

-Hehehehe - o verdinho enfiou um monte de tofú na boca da tamaraniana - experimenta, tá bom, num tá?

Robin respirou aliviado , tinha receio da namorada deixar escapar algo.

-Estelar , diga oque está te deixando assim, é a bruxa não é? - Terra tirou o verdinho de perto.

-Er...falar de boca cheia é falta de educação, deixa ela comer - o líder resolveu agir.

-Ah! - uma batidona no balcão - Já chega! - o moreno encarou os dois amigos - Tem alguma coisa errada aqui, eu sei disso, mas por que vocês não contam pra gente?

-É! - Terra fez cara de malzinha e deu um tapinha na mesa, tentando imitar Cyborg.

Robin não queria falar pois além do assunto não o agradar , poderia ferrar o baixinho.

Mutano não falaria, nunca mais a amada olharia para ele.

Estelar...esta estava de boca cheia.

O silêncio pairou no ar enquanto todos se encaravam , uns bravos , outros assustados , outros mastigando.

A porta abriu e uma menina de capa azul foi passando , suas olheiras tinham olheiras, não estava prestando atenção em nada , simplesmente focalizou no café, sim, o café!

Pegou um copo grande e encheu com o escuro líquido , virou tudo e sem nada dizer voltou para o quarto.

Durante esse estranho trajeto, a ruiva pensou em cumprimentar , ficar na frente , chamar , aclamar, perguntar se menor estava bem mas tudo qur fez foi a segui-la com os olhos.

-Amiga...- esmeraldas tristes fixos na porta fechada.

-Oque tá acontecendo aqui?!!! - o mais alto gritou

-É! - a loira bateu na mesa de novo , foi encarada pelo moreno - er..hehehe.- sorriu amarelamente.

O mascarado encarou o menor com cara de ' Vamos contar ' e foi encarado por um ' Não, cara! '

A ruiva 'a ímpar de tudo' ficou sentada na mesa com as bochechas apoiadas nas mãos, suspirava e fazia um pequeniníssimo bico _" Para não atrapalhar e não magoar meus amigos, prometi que não me aproximaria de amiga Ravena enquanto o efeito da magia não acabar, não flertaria com ela, não a beijaria...não..."_ e os pensamentos começaram a voar e o bico virou um sorriso acompanhado de uma babinha.

-Robin, vamos lá , conta aew que que tá pegando, Estelar tá mais lesada que antes , você tá mais estressado e Ravena me aparece tomando café?! Ela odeia café.

-Cyborg, é que...- o líder ia falar.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh - tampou a boca do mascarado - Não fala ,cara! Por favor!

-Por que não, Mutano? - a loira o encarava com as mãos na cintura.

-Er...bem...é que....

-Hum!! - tirou a mão verde de sua boca - Ah, vamos falar logo pra eles!

-Não!!

-Eles são nossos amigos e precisam saber.

-Mas... - olhos marejados.

-Quem sabe você nem precise da poção - falou mais baixo

O baixinho só ficou olhando para o mascarado e depois para a brava loira ,olhou para o moreno carrancudo , voltou para o mascarado - ...tá bem, mas se eu perder o amor da minha vida a culpa é sua - emburrado.

-Se EU perder o amor da minha vida a culpa vai ser SUA.

Depois de muitos bla bla bla bla bla bla e bla, o silêncio novamente tomou conta do lugar

-Ai, ai - Estelar finalmente saiu do transe e começou a lavar a louça , era sua vez essa semana.

-Mais café... - Ravena apareceu morimbunda a tudo.

-Você! - a loira voou pra cima da de capa - Você é doida de aceitar um pedido desses?! - estava em cima da companheira.

-Café...

-Reage menina! Por que fez isso? Responde!

-Café...

Estelar ouviu os meninos gritarem , virou-se e quando viu Terra em cima do objeto de seus sonhos...voou!Os meninos que foram acudir se protegeram do ventão - Amiga Terra - levantou a menina pela gola da roupa a deixando bem no alto - não ouse tocar nela desta forma - jogou a loira no sofá , em seguida levantou a menor com o maior cuidado - Amiga Ravena, você está bem?

-Café...

-Ai! - colocou a mão na cabeça - Eu só queria saber porquê ela fez isso!

-Que modo mais delicado de se perguntar - Cyborg respondeu de braços cruzados - Por que não pergunta pra ele? - apontou com a cabeça para o verdinho.

-Porque...porque...- encarou Mutano que tentava se esconder - Porque eu to brava com ele!

-Ahh sim, brava...e por que não desconta no verdadeiro culpado disso tudo?!

-Porque...porque...- estava ficando sem graça.

-Pára com isso Cyg! - o verdinho automaticamente foi acolher a amada, mas parou no meio do caminho.

-A demora de vocês me irrita - reparou que os dois estavam próximos - e depois desse rôlo...- apontou o canhão para ambos - se não se beijarem agora mesmo eu juro que atiro - claro que ele estava mentindo.

-Mas..mas... - vermelhos

-Hahahhhhhaaha - abaixou o canhão - acho que vocês precisam conversar a sós - foi ver como Ravena estava.

Os dois lesados se entreolharam, ruborizados sorriram bestamente e foram para um lugar mais isolado. Sem perceberem suas mãos tocaram-se e logo andavam de mãos dadas.

-E então , como ela está? - perguntou para o mascarado.

-Parece...concentrada.

Viam a menina tomando mais café.

-Amiga, acredito que ingerir essa quantidade de cafeína tratá problemas no momento que for dormir, não acha melhor parar?

-Eu preciso achar um antidoto - ia voltando para o quarto.

-Não vou permitir isso! - ficou na frente.

-Estelar, precisa lutar contra a magia, lembra? - Robin se aproximou , foi ele quem deu a ideia para a ruiva ficar longe da menor e assim mais fácil seria lidar com 'aquilo'. Nesses poucos dias as duas só se cumprimentavam. Antes elas iam ao shopping, meditavam juntas, piravam juntas, trocavam segredos de seus povos, tinham muito oque conversar...ficar desse jeito estava sendo difícil para ambas.

-Não são as minhas ações que me preocupam - ficou próxima da menor que tentou se afastar, só tentou - A quanto tempo não dorme? - ia abraçar a outra mas se segurou.

Ravena desviou o olhar - Eu preciso ir...

-Espere Rae, pela sua cara você num tá descansando como devia.

-Eu quero esse antídoto também mas... - o mascarado encarou os olhos violetas cansados - mas acima de tudo meus amigos fiquem bem.

-Vocês não entendem...- sumiu nas sombras, os três ficaram olhando onde a menor estava segundos atrás.

Parou em seu quarto _" Eles não entendem... "_ já segurava os livros _" Eu preciso desfazer essa magia, para o bem dela, e se houver efeitos colaterais? Magia é algo perigoso, nunca me perdoaria se algo de ruim acontecesse... " _

Ravena ao ficar trancafiada no quarto maquinando oque teria que fazer, começou a pensar em coisas que não devia.A príncipio culpou o verdinho mas depois acabou transportando a culpa para si_ " Eu preciso fazer o antídoto..." _mexia nos livros, os outros ingredientes ela sabia onde encontrar mas a planta de Azarath_..." Talvez viajando no tempo...mas eu não sei se conseguirei no estado que estou " ._

Colocou as mãos na cabeça _" Oq eu vou fazer?". _

Para ela, além da culpa havia outra coisa...a dúvida _" Será que ela sente algo por mim de verdade? Não...não, a poção pode ter afetado o cérebro dela, merda! Eu preciso achar Rhuguroth, eu preciso "_ se apoiou na parede _ " Se continuar desse jeito eu não vou aguentar, droga! " _

Além de ter que procurar os ingredientes ela ainda tinha que meditar para controlar as intensas emoções, afinal a pessoa na qual ela estava apaixonada no momento correspondia aos seus sentimentos, mas estava quase convencida de que aquilo tudo era só efeito de uma magia...e esse 'quase' é que a matava.

_" Oq eu faço? " _

Continua...

Peço desculpas por erros gramáticais e também pela demora. Criticas construtivas são sempre bem-vindas.


	3. Chapter 3

Só agora percebi que não é preciso colocar 'Teen Titans não me pertence' em todos os capítulos mas enfim, não pertence mesmo.

Há antídoto?

Os três amigos ainda estavam na sala.

-Ela não pode--- Estelar foi seguir a feiticeira.

-Não vá, ainda está sobre o efeito da poção - o líder a segurou.

-Mas Ravena está--

-Eu vou falar com ela - Robin se prontificou mas foi impedido.

-Não - o moreno ficou na frente - eu vou.

-Mas...- o rapaz nem ouviu e foi atrás da de capa.

Chegou e a porta do quarto estava fechada, como sempre, bateu algumas vezes - Rae, sou eu.

-Estou ocupada.

-Será que a gente pode conversar?

-Não.

Cyborg suspirou - Olha...eu entendo o que vc está passando - não houve resposta por um bom tempo - Você gosta dela.

Depois do choque_ " Como ele...? "_ aquilo a surpreendeu de vários modos , lentamente caminhou até a porta e a abriu, encarou o rosto sério do amigo.

-Será que agora podemos conversar?

Semicerrou os olhos , pensou um pouco e logo deu passagem para a entrada.O rapaz sentou na cama e deu uns tapinhas ao lado.

Ravena só balançou a cabeça negativamente e sentou.

-Então...você sabe que eu---

-É do babado, sapato 44 bico fino, sapatilha de Itu, coladora de velcro, sapa---

-Eu ia dizer homossexual! - fez o outro parar.

-Sim, eu sei.

Ficou um pouco surpresa - Como?

-Certa noite eu estava fazendo a vigilância quando vi duas amigas na sala se encarando de um modo que...hahaha ,Robin daria tudo para que Estelar o olhasse daquele jeito.

-...mas ela está sobre o efeito da poção e...

-E você a beijou - deu uma batidinha na amiga com o cotovelo - Danadinha - não pôde segurar a risada quando viu a amiga vinho de vergonha.

-Droga, como eu podia resistir?

-Você não podia hehehehe - pausa para a seriedade - Por que está fazendo isso com você? - reparou a sua volta - Olha só, pela quantidade de livros espalhados aposto que faz mais de quatro noites que não dorme direito - encarou a menor - E essas olheiras então...até elas estão cansadas!

Suspirou - Eu preciso fazer o antídoto.

-Nhé nhé nhé ' eu preciso fazer o antídoto' - imitou.

-Escuta aqui, quer visitar outra dimensão? - franziu o cenho.

-Só tentando mostrar quão ridículo é isso que está fazendo - imitou as feições da menor.

-Está me chamando de rídicula?

-Estou - colocou a mão na cintura.

Encararam-se furiosamente , olhos semicerrados , raiozinhos e...risadas?

-Qualé Rae, você deve tá tão cansada disso que nem deve estar conseguindo ler direito , ainda bem que nenhum inimigo atacou ,você ia acabar perdendo feio.

-Está aqui pra me ajudar ou me insultar?

-As duas coisas - sorriu.

-Tá... - pausa - Gosto da alienígena sim e ficar nessa situação está sendo insuportável, por isso preciso do antídoto , para tudo voltar ao que era antes. Percebeu como essa poção mexeu com ela? A verdadeira Estelar nunca iria... - engoliu seco - ...iria fazer o que fez.

-Hum...pelo que me contaram, a poção só ativa os desejos guardados, não cria sentimentos.

-Sim, mas parece que agiu diferente nela.

-Está realmente convencida disso?

-Er...sim.

-'Er...sim' - imitou.

-Se fazer isso de novo vai parar no ferro-velho.

-Tá bom, foi mal, mas viu só? Você não sabe se ela realmente não sente nada por você.

-Cyborg, ela gosto do Robin , é fato.

-Ô, senhora dona da verdade - viu a veinha a saltar - ...parei. Por que não pergunta pra ela?

-Algum circuito seu está queimado? Se eu perguntar agora, com certeza ela dirá que sim, ela está sobre o efeito da magia!

-Hum...então se fizermos o antídoto ela vai voltar ao normal e te dar uma resposta verdadeira, certo?

-Certo - concordou mas logo pensou - Espera aí, como assim 'fizermos' ? E eu não estou querendo o antídoto pra descobrir isso!!

Riu - Você tá tão lesada que nem sabe o que tá dizendo - levantou-se - faz o seguinte, vai dormir e ter um longo sono de beleza, você está horrível - brincava - enquanto isso eu vou ver o que precisamos pra fazer essa coisa.

-Mas...

-Hum...azaratheano - apertou alguns botões em seu braço - ainda bem que você me ensinou - começou a ler as coisas sobre a mesa.

-Cyborg...

-Vai dormir! Oh ,menina teimosa.

-Cyborg! - teve a atenção do moreno - Os ingredientes estão quase todos aqui, o problema é somente um.

-Qual?

-Um deles era somente encontrado em Azarath - pegou o livro e mostrou a imagem da planta.

-...entendi - reparou na menor - E por causa disso não consegue dormir? - cruzou os braços.

-Não - ficou ruborizada.

-Ahhhh, tava pensando na ruivinha também, né? - reparou na cara de desdém - Ei...- ficou sério - está conseguindo controlar suas emoções?

-...tentando - suspirou pesadamente - Eu não sei como vou achar Rhuguroth.

-Com manteiga ,por favor.

-A planta do livro!

-Ah, sim...- fixou olhar no livro - porra, fudeu.

-Suas palavras são de dar esperança a um suicida.

-Hum - foi virando as páginas - vejamos...não podemos usar outro ingrediente?

-Tá achando que isso aqui é bolo?! É magia! Não dá pra fazer esse 'bem-bolados'.

-Calma, só tava perguntando - reparou melhor nas páginas - Será que não tem essa planta em outro lugar?

-Não - respirou fundo e soltou o ar lentamente - Se eu pudesse voltar no tempo...

Ambos ficaram calados e pensativos

-Claro! - sorrisão - Vamos voltar no tempo!

-Está surdo? Acabei de dizer que----

-Lembra daquele chines estranho , de quando a Estelar foi para o futuro, daquele relógio que ele veio buscar no nosso tempo??

-Er...não?

-Ele tinha uma máquina do tempo! - dizia animado.

-Essa máquina deve estar no futuro - lembrou o rapaz.

-Sim, mas quem disse que eu não posso construir? Eu lembro que ele falou algo de vortex e de acordo com a teoria da relatividade e bla bla bla bla - muito minutos depois - Eu não garanto nada mas acho que em uma semana fica pronta! - pausa - Ahh Rae! Animação!

-Olha pra quem você está falando isso - meio para baixo.

-Verdade...mas olha só, melhor do que nada , não é?

Ravena deu um pequeno sorriso - Valeu.

-Não agradeça - pegou o livro - Agora a senhora vai descansar - empurrava a menor em direção a cama - Eu não quero te ver com duplas olheiras de novo, a Rae que eu conheço só tem um par.

-Ei!

-E além do mais - caminhou até a porta - Nesse meio tempo, quem sabe...você não poderia aproveitar...assim...o amor transbordante de uma certa tamaraniana - falou e saiu correndo fechando a porta. Só ouviu o barulho de alguma coisa quebrando, riu mais do que nunca.

Ravena olhava carrancudamente para a porta, se o moreno não fechasse a tempo ia levar uma 'vasada' na cabeça - Hunf

Olhou para a cama _" Amigos, esses loucos vão estar sempre comigo " _tirou a capa e deitou , automaticamente seus olhos fecharam e agora se encontrava no mundo dos sonhos.

Cyborg estava feliz, conseguiu conversar com a amiga que era tão fechada e agora sua ajuda era crucial .Enquanto andava pelo corredor pensativo percebeu que uma certa sombra o perseguia.

-Hummmmm, Ravena beija tão bem - jogou verde.

-Oqqq??!!! - a ruiva saiu das escondidas e segurou o moreno no ar.

-Hahahhaahahhaa , é mentira, oh, ahahahahaha - foi colocado no chão - pra aprender a não ficar na surdina.

-É que...- envergonhada - ..gostaria de saber como amiga Ravena está.

-A sua Ravena deve estar dormindo agora - semicerrou o olho humano - espero.

-Oh, isso é ótimo! Ela parecia mesmo cansada - pausa - 'minha Ravena' ?

-Er...bom, eu preciso fazer algumas coisas agora, se me der licença.

-Amigo - viu o livro que não lhe era estranho - Isso é dela?

-É sim, vou ajudar a ranzinza a fazer o antídoto.

-Oh...isso é...ótimo - animação zero.

Reparou na ruiva - O que foi?

-Nada, espero que você possa ajudar e...e se precisar de qualquer coisa pode me pedir, eu também quero os auxiliar.

-Quer mesmo esse antídoto?

-Er...eu...eu quero.

-Outra...- olhou-a com desdém - sabe como pode ajudar?

-Como? Como??? Por favor, diga logo - balançava o rapaz cibernético.

-Ahhhhh soooltaaaaa - afasto-se meio lesado.

-Desculpe

-Você podia parar com esse negócio de ficar se afastando.

Estelar encarou os olhos cinza e biônico - Mas eu não posso , ela...eu...e se eu perder o controle??

-...ela precisa de nós mais do que nunca, vai deixar uma magia abalar sua amizade com ela?

-...eu...

-Por quantos anos vocês são amigas? 3?! - aumentava o tom da voz

-Sim, mas...

-Eu pensei que você era mais forte!

-Eu sou! - gritou

-Então força!

-Eu serei forte!

-Então vai ajudar?!

-Vou!!

-Vai tratar Rae como sua amiga?! A sua companheira de luta e segredos?! - ria internamente.

-Sim!!!

-Então vai ,Estelar, vai!!

-Eu vou!! Eu vou!!! - saiu correndo.

Percebe-se que os dois se animaram, parecendo uma corredora e seu treinador.

-Er...- voltou meio confusa - ...ir para onde?

-Ai - bateu a mão na testa.

No dia seguinte Ravena acordou mais cedo, claro, dormiu mais que 15 horas, em algum momento tinha acordar!

Levantou, foi até a cozinha/sala , estava faminta , no caminho ia se espreguiçando_,_dormiu tanto q estava dolorida.

Chegou lá e não havia ninguém ainda , pegou seu chá...sim, o precioso chá e comia seu sanduíche enquanto observava o céu ,o sol ainda não havia nascido.

-Droga...- apertava o músculo perto do pescoço.

-Glorioso dia, amiga!

Ravena deu um pulo - Ah - viu quem era - não faça isso - colocou a mão no peito.

-Desculpe - sentou em frente a menor que estava no balcão - você está bem?

-Sim e você?

-Estou bem - sorria bobamente para a de capa.

-Er...- evitou olhar - por que está acordada tão cedo?

-Bom, é que...hum...- ficou vermelha -...imaginei que a amiga iria acordar cedo , então...

-Ah...tá _" Estelar estava se afastando de mim, então por que fez isso? " _quer chá? - a outra acentiu.

Tomaram chá juntas, a ruiva preparou um estranho lanche e tomou o café da manhã, a muito tempo elas não faziam isso e de certo modo se sentiram felizes.

Estava tudo bem até que...

-Se tudo der certo o antídoto ficará pronto logo - via os primeiros raios solares surgindo.

O sorriso que tinha no rosto se desfez - Amiga, incomodo-a tanto com isso?

-An? - reparou na ruiva

-O fato de eu estar apaixonada por você...é tão incômodo assim? - voz triste.

Ravena não sabia o que responder então resolveu perguntar - Não a incomoda?

-Se eu disser que não, irá dizer que é por causa da magia sobre mim, não dirá?

-Er...é - reparou no olhar tristonho - Desculpa, mas é que essa magia não cria sentimentos, só liberta se eles existirem, só que em você agiu diferente.

-Está afirmando que eu não sentia desejo por você?

-Sim - deu de ombros.

-E se eu dissesse que está enganada?

-Diria que você está sobre o efeito da magia - pausa - e se tomar o antídoto , tudo vai voltar ao normal - por dentro a menor se corroía.

Estelar suspirou - Não há antídoto para o que estou sentindo...

O sol já iluminava parte da torre e principalmente a sala onde elas estavam. Ravena ficou olhando para mais alta, ainda sem entender o que ela estava querendo dizer, já a ruiva ficou olhando para o horizonte, toda vez que falava algo sempre vinham com mesma resposta ' está sobre o efeito da magia...' aquilo estava a entristecendo e irritando também.

A menor em momento insano tomou coragem e resolveu falar tudo mas...

-Bom dia - a galera começou a aparecer.

-Cara! Vocês caíram da cama? - o verdinho estava todo descabelado.

-Me pergunto se foi da mesma - a loira pensou alto , o líder a encarou furiosamente enquanto as outras duas ruborizavam, já o moreno e o baixinho seguravam o riso.

-Hoje vamos treinar mais tempo - o líder anunciou.

Todos gruniram, precisavam estar preparados caso um vilão aparecesse, como já fazia alguns dias que nenhum surgia, eles precisavam treinar mais para compensar a experiência das lutas.

Depois do treinamento na pista de obstáculos todos estavam cansados, principalmente pista a roupa da ruiva acabou rasgando ao ser atingida , por causa disso uma das máquinas misteriosamente acabou explodindo lançando Terra pra longe.

O verdinho foi atrás e depois disso eles não voltaram, o moreno foi ver o que estava acontecendo e acabou levando umas pedradas, que por sinal atinguiram o líder que ia socorrer a quase pelada namorada , no final das contas...Cyborg e Robin ficaram com galos caídos no chão, Mutano com um roxão no pescoço , Terra meio descabelada e queimada , Estelar enrolada na capa da menor e Ravena suando frio enquanto tentava se controlar.

-Hora de malhar!! - foram para a academia levantar peso, socar etc

Mutano levantando pesinhos e mostrando os bíceps pra loira,Cyborg morrendo para levantar uma tonelada,Robin socando o ar , Ravena nas suas abdominais e flexões e Estelar... essa quando viu a menor de cabelos presos, com uma roupa mais apertada e suando...resolveu ir nadar!

-Mutano, seus braços são tão fortes...- Terra levantava a barra - ...mas eu os meus são mais!

-Ah é?! - começou a levantar mais pesado

-O casal agora competindo pra ver quem é mais macho - o moreno balançava a cabeça negativamente.

-Cyborg ,você viu a Estelar? - limpava o rosto com a toalha.

-Sei lá, acho que foi no banheiro - nem prestou atenção direito, depois de tanto esforço ele queria repor as energias imediatamente.

-Cara! Meus braços doem!

-Se ferrou, ninguém mandou querer competir comigo - a loira puxava o namorado.

-Estelar! - chamava pela namorada , era hora do intervalo.

Segundos depois do grande silêncio Ravena estranhou. Concentrada, estava chutando o saco de areia quando percebeu a ausência de barulho.

_" Cadê todo mundo?" _olhava para os lados.

No momento que virou o rosto novamente, algo muito interessante chamou a atenção.

A tamaraniana emergia da água, saiu da piscina e caminhava em direção as toalhas enquanto tirava a toca soltando os cabelos , usava biquine rosa...pequeno.

A azaratheana voltou a chutar mais o saco_ " Concentração, concentração, por Azarath! Concentração! " _Alguns equipamentos tremiam, estavam a beira da explosão ou de derreter tudo!

Depois que Estelar resolveu não mais se afastar, a menor estava tendo problemas com certas coisas, até parece que foi ela quem tomou a poção.

-Amiga?

-Ah! - o saco parou do outro lado da academia.

-Desculpe, assustei-a novamente?

-Er...está tudo bem - mega vermelha.

-Acredito que os amigos foram comer algo, vamos os acompanhar ? - fazia de tudo para não reparar no bumbum da menor que no momento estava de costas para ela.

-E eles nem me avisaram - semicerrou os olhos - tá, vamos lá - virou-se.

Inevitavelmente se encararam , ambas foram desviar mas acabaram na mesma, outro passo para o lado e de novo no mesmo lugar.

-Er...- engoliu seco - licença - deu uns três passos para o lado e dessa vez não tinha como ficarem frente a frente.

-Hihihi - virou-se e foi em direção a porta.

Ambas caminhavam lado a lado mas olhando em direções opostas,pena que as portas geralmente não são tão largas .

Pararam, esperando a outra passar.

**-Pode ir **- falaram juntas.

**-Não, vai você** - de novo.

**-Então eu vou **- e de novo.

Acabaram esbarrando, como a ruiva é muito mais forte fisicamente derrubou a menor - Desculpe, hoje estou um pouco desastrada - ofereceu a mão para a outra levantar.

-Acontece - aceitou a ajuda , foi automático.

Puxou a de cabelos roxos um pouco mais forte e nesse ato as duas acabaram com os corpos mais juntos do que desejariam estar...ou não.

Estava nos braços da ruiva , podia sentir o corpo gelado devido a água e sua mão estava em um lugar que não deveria estar.

Estelar sentiu um frio lhe correr a espinha ao mesmo tempo que o calor dominava seu interior, a garota que tanto desejava assim tão perto, a mão repousada pertíssimo de seu peito fazia muito mais efeito em si do que qualquer sonho que já tivera.

Nenhuma delas se afastava, suas mentes gritavam uma coisa mas seus corpos diziam outra, cada segundo passado era um centímetro a menos.

Como doentes de bronquite estavam com dificuldade para respirar, o calor intensificava mais quando inconscientemente se abraçavam.

A cabeça da mais alta inclinada para baixo ia descendo, enquanto o da menor subia, faltava poucos milímetros para seus lábios tocarem...

-Ravena!!!! Estelar!!!!! Vem comêêê!!!! - o moreno gritou.

As duas tomaram um susto tão grande que se afastaram subitamente, a ruiva acabou batendo a cabeça na porta e a meditadora quase caiu pra trás.

-Pelo jeito ouviram o meu chamado - Cyborg vestia um chapéu branco de cozinheiro.

Ravena olhou para o rapaz , um misto de raiva e agradecimento a dominava.

-Er... - estranhou -...eu fiz algo errado?

-Sim!! Vc está cozinhando um ser vivo! - o verdinho apontou para a frigideira.

-Tava morto!

-Vc o matou!!!

E começaram a discutir e brigar, de novo.

Estelar finalmente apareceu com as roupas usuais. E logo seu olhar encontrou os olhos violetas. Seus corações ainda afetados pelo último 'quase' acontecimento.

-Meninas, vocês estão bem? - a loira até saiu do perto dos garotos, estavam quase se matando enquando o mascarado tentava impedir - Estão meio...vermelhas.

-Acredito que a intensa atividade física nos causou isso - sorriu meio deslocada - Olhe , os amigos também estão vermelhos.

-Mas o motivo deles é raiva - semicerrou os olhos - e de vocês, hein? Não me parece raiva.

Mais uma vez ruborizadas.

-Pára de falar besteira - a menor finalmente falou.

-O que? Eu não estou---viu a menor se retirando - ei, Ravena eu tava zuando, vooolta - tudo em vão - Poxa, ela ficou brava mesmo - olhou para a ruiva - Por que demoraram tanto?

Estelar ficou olhando para a porta que fechava, no momento algo não parava de azucrinar a sua mente _" Amiga ia me beijar também não ia? Ou será que foi ilusão causada por essa magia? " _

Pensou bem _" Não...não foi uma ilusão"_

_" Amiga, será que sente algo por mim? Mas então, por que não me diz nada?" _naquele momento decidiu "_ Se está escondedno algo eu descobrirei " _

A loira ficou olhando para a ruiva que parecia decidida, um dos punhos fechados e levantados - Terra para Estelar, oeee - balançava as mãos. 

Continua...

Eu sei que acabei viajando um pouco mas...eu gosto!


	4. Chapter 4

Teen Titans não me pertecem, e seria estranho se pertencessem.

**Capitulo final**

-Ei Estelar, onde vai? - o líder se apressou quando viu a namorada voar em direção ao corredor.

Estavam todos na sala/cozinha quietos esperando a resposta.

-Eu preciso falar com amiga Ravena.

-Não - ficou na frente - você está sobre o efeito da magia, sabe que não é bom vocês duas ficarem nos mesmo lugar juntas e sozinhas.

-Ah, eu discordo - a loira falou sem querer - Er...o que disse Mutano? - virou-se para o namorado.

-Mas eu num falei nada.

-Olha tofú! - pegou na mão do verdinho e se afastou dali.

Terminou de lançar seu olhar bravo para a loira - Hunf, então - virou-se para a ruiva - não decidiu que iria ficar longe da Ravena até isso tudo acabar?

-Sim, mas...

-Então! Precisa ser forte, lute contra isso que a faz querer ficar perto da Rae.

Estelar puxou o braço que o líder segurava - Não é por causa da poção que quero falar com ela!

-Está perdendo o controle - segurou os ombros da tamaraniana.

-Quem está perdendo o controle??!!! - olhos verdes a brilhar.

Só faltava sair porrada ,mas graças ao moreno nada ocorreu.

-Muito bem , chega !! - separava os amigos, segurava o Robin pela capa o tirando do chão e a ruiva pela bota, olhando feio para eles - Onde já se viu tanta infantilidade?

-Amigo por que me deixou de ponta cabeça? - seus cabelos compridos tocavam o chão.

-Me solta! - o mascarado ficou se debatendo no ar.

-Ahhh , quieto!!! - balançou o outro - Vamos para o shopping jogar boliche! - soltou-os de repente.

Ambos de cara no chão.

-Cyborg, o que isso tem haver com a situação?

-Nada, ué, eu quero jogar.

-Amigos o que é 'liboche'?

Minutos depois...

-Eu não vou - Ravena estava no quarto terminando de arrumar os ingredientes na ordem que deveriam ser usados, só faltava a planta de Azarath.

-Ahh qual é, vamos lá! - o verdinho batia na porta.

-Pára de ser chato! - rosnou.

-Tá pedindo demais! - a loira respondeu.

-Ei! - olhou indignado para a namorada.

-Heheh brincadeirinha.

Depois de alguns segundos de silêncio Ravena estranhou, caminhou até a porta e abriu. Ca-Blam! Dois corpos caídos no chão - Vão se reproduzir em outro lugar! - cenho franzido.

-Er...- Terra levantou envergonhada do chão , ajudou o verdinho - Então...você vai? - ambos sorriram.

-Não! - fechou a porta na cara deles.

Mais alguns muitos minutos.

-E não faz cara feia, cara feia pra mim é fome - o moreno olhava no retrovisor, encarava a menor que estava sentada entre os namorados.

-Hum! hum!! - estava toda amarrada , quando acordou ,depois da pancada que levou, estava daquele jeito - Uzhurthhh - era pra ser 'Azarath'.

-Não adianta - a loira segurava as mãos brancas - Você vai com a gente e já estamos quase chegando.

-É, precisa se divertir um pouco e...- Mutano concordou mas foi encarado friamente.

_" Belos amigos "_ - hum..huhum! - provavelmente palavrões - Hum... - aquietou.

-Que bom que está mais calma - a ruiva sentada no banco da frente se contorceu para alcançar a amiga - não concordei com essa ideia violenta de a trazerem a força - desamarrava as cortas - mas desejava muito que viesse - retirou a corda que envolvia a boca da amada, digo...amiga .Acariciou o rosto branco - Está melhor assim?

A de capa ficou um pouco entorpecida, Estelar falando tão delicadamente com ela, sendo tão carinhosa.

-Epa! - a loira empurrou a tamaraniana - Menina, controle-se!

-É... - Cyborg segurava o riso - Quando a gente chegar lá vocês se catam.

As duas ficaram vermelhonas.

-Pa-parem de falar besteira! - Ravena encostou no banco , cruzou os braços e fez carranca

-Er...Rae? - o verdinho falou baixinho - Você e a Estelar...?

-Vai pro inferno!

Já haviam chegado no shopping ao leste da cidade, como o outro foi destruído ainda estava em reforma, teriam que ir no mais longe mesmo.

Eu sei que você não está se perguntando isso , mas onde está o líder? E se pensou que ele ficou na torre ,está enganado(a). Ele foi de moto, precisava de um tempo para pensar e nada como correr a 600km/h no meio de vários carros para esfriar a mente.

Chegaram ao shopping , foram comer alguma coisa, de novo. A ruiva fazia questão de sentar na mesma mesa que a menor , então os namorados ficaram envolta da de capa caso uma certa alienigena tentasse atacar . Robin ao lado da namorada e Cyborg do outro. Comiam felizes sem perceberem algo que somente nós do mundo de fora perceberíamos.

Enquanto Ravena bebia seu chá no canudinho , Estelar ficava olhando bobamente e um estranho pensamento começou a incomodar_ " Estou com ciúmes deste objeto? " _

Além disso , quando a princesa de Tamaran resolvia comer mostarda com hambúrguer, a menor não conseguia parar de olhar , quando viu a coisa amarela escorrendo pelo canto da boca da amiga, não percebeu o que fez.

-Sua desajeitada - pegou um guardanapo e limpou o rosto sujo.

-Oh, heheh - sorriu - obrigada.

Ficaram meia hora se ainda não tinha tirado o guardanapo do rosto da mais alta.

-Bom! - o líder deu um tapão na mesa - Vamos jogar então! - foi pegando as coisas da mesa , fingindo que logo levaria para o lixo e nesse ato acabou ficando entre as duas.

-Nhac! - o moreno mordeu o ar - Ei, eu ia comer isso!

-Já comeu demais - colocava tudo na bandeija, ia pegar o ovomaltine da loira.

-Se tocar nisso , eu te mato - encarou furiosamente o mascarado e um estranho terromoto assustou as pessoas.

-Cara, se eu fosse você... - o verdinho avisou.

-Temos que jogar logo, e se criminosos surgirem? - pegou tudo, MENOS o ovomaltine da loira rosnante .E nossa! Como os caninos dela eram grandes, pensou o líder

Jogaram a porcaria do 'liboche' , mas não deu muito certo no final, por motivos idiotas os amigos começaram a brigar. Primeiro : o casal Terra e Mutano, o verdinho estava dando em cima das vagabundas da pista ao lado, palavras da loira. Segundo : Robin não se aguentou e pediu pra menor se afastar de SUA namorada, Estelar esbravejou , não queria mais ficar longe da amiga. Ravena tentou argumentar mas ambos os casais começaram a discutir.

-É assim a vida a dois? - o moreno olhava de longe.

-Não faço ideia - a menor pagava a conta, se dependessem dos outros a discussão ia continuar e as horas iiiiiiindo - Seu troco.

-Valeu - pegou o dinheiro e guardou - E agora? O que faremos com eles?

-Isso - seus olhos brilharam - Azarath...

A menina carregou todos para fora do lugar a força , foram brutos com ela e agora ela seria também!

Na volta, Terra sentou ao lado do motorista enquanto verdinho ficou no banco de trás, bem no canto , Ravena atrás e a ruiva ao seu lado.

-Se discutirem dentro no meu carro... - ameaçou.

Pois bem, o casal resolveu dormir.

-Amiga, por que amigo Robin gritou daquele jeito? Não acredito que estejamos fazendo algo que não costumávamos fazer.

-Er...Estelar - a menor afastou as mãos da tamaranina que já dominavam sua cintura.

-Oh, desculpe - cruzou os braços.

-O que, Robin? Ah, sim - o moreno olhou para trás e mostrou a tela do comunicador,

-_Eu to vendo! Estelar não fica perto da Ravena!!!Se não eu----_ Cyborg desligou.

-Ai...eu disse sem discussões no meu carro, até pelo comunicador?! Porra! - concentrou-se na estrada.

-Grrr, Robin está me irritando! - olhou para a janela do carro e lá estava o namorado levantando o punho, falando algo que não podia e nem deveria ser entendido - Grrr - seus olhos já brilhavam e prontos para disparar seus raios .Felizmente o rapaz acelerou e se foi - Hunf!

Brigam por mimíca, talentosos não?

-...hum, Estelar?

-O que ,amiga? - virou-se toda purpurinada, segurando as mãos brancas e com um grande sorrisão.

- Eu acho que o Robin tá certo.

-...o que? - a cara da tamaraniana foi parar lá no chão.

-Não me entenda mal - estava partindo o coração ver a mais alta perdendo a expressão alegre e ganhar um olhar triste, cinzento - ele está com ciúmes e eu não quero que vocês briguem...- não queria mesmo, ainda mais por um erro dela.

-...é isso mesmo que quer? - segurou o queixo da outra para que essa lhe encarasse - que eu me afaste?

-...só - engoliu seco - temporariamente.

A mão de Estelar passou do queixo para a bochecha, parecia sentida mas ainda quis insistir.

-Er...é só até o Cyborg conseguir a planta, né Cyg? - continha-se, queria abraçar a ruiva ali mesmo e mandar tudo a ( censurado)!!!

-Só mais alguns dias - respondeu concentrado na pista.

-Er... - lentamente tirou a mão em seu rosto - E logo tudo vai voltar como era antes.

Olhou sério para os violetas - Não vai surtir efeito - virou-se - Boa noite - fechou os olhos, estava meio emburrada e era possível ver o biquinho que fazia.

Meia hora se passou.

-Rae - percebeu a tristeza - Sério mesmo que quer o antídoto?

Olhou para Estelar e essa parecia estar em um sono profundo - Não sei...

-Hum...pra quem dizia que queria a qualquer custo... bem que você podia aproveitar esses dias, eu poderia demorar um pouco mais pra ajustar a máquina e--- viu que a brincadeira não estava ajudando - ...desculpe.

-Ahh, era tudo tão fácil - pausa - quando ela não fazia essas coisas, quando ela só me via como amiga - encarou o rapaz pelo espelho do motorista - Eu não to aguentando mais.

-Então por que aguenta? - encarou de volta por alguns segundos.

-...não é só atração, eu queria que ela gostasse de mim como eu gosto dela - baixou a cabeça - Do que adianta viver essa...magia, se no final das contas vai ser tudo mentira?

Ficaram quietos.

-Mais alguns parafusos e a máquina ficará pronta.

-Obrigada.

Não era perceptível mas um dos olhos esmeraldas estava aberto.

Os dias foram passando e as duas de certo modo, evitavam-se ao máximo.E finalmente!! Ravena conseguiu terminar a poção.

-Mais uma gotinha... - concentrava-se no frasco.

BOOM!!!!! A torre tremeu.

A galera foi até o quarto da de capa, temendo que algo ruim tivesse acontecido.

-Ravenaaa, abre!!! - quando foram bater na porta, essa caiu.

-Ei! Não ousem entrar! - a menor saiu carregando o becker na mão, o líquido viscoso de cor azulada exalava um cheiro estranho , além de soltar fumacinha.

-Está pronto?? Está??? - o líder ,de tanta alegria ,nem reparou na feiticeira toda preta devido a explosão, além do cabelo roxo todo levantado - Estelar, bebe! - ofereceu para a ruiva.

A mais alta segurou o conteúdo , logo encarou a azaratheana.

-...não se preocupe, é só um antídoto , não vai fazer mal - Ravena explicou.

Balançou a cabeça negativamente, estava séria - Eu vou provar que isso não funciona - sussurou e depois bebeu tudo.

Todos ficaram olhando, expectativa...o silêncio no ar, nenhum deles piscava, era possível ouvir os batimento cardíacos. ( ZzZzZ)

Estelar começou a sentir algo girar no estômago , colocou a mão na barriga.

-Você está---

-Brrruuuuoooght!! - arrotou - Ops.... - colocou a mão na boca, envergonha - hehee, desculpe - segundos depois caiu em um profundo sono.

-Ahh segura! - a galera a pegou - Ravena, explica!

-Quando ela acordar, vai agir como antes - aproximou-se - Acabou - sorriu tristemente enquanto olhava fixamente para a desfalecida.

-Bom - o moreno pegou a mais alta no colo - acho que ela ficaria mais confortável na cama - olhou de relance para a menor.

-...problema resolvido - saiu do transe e se enfiou no quarto, precisava arrumar a bagunça.

Algumas horas se passaram.

-Ei...- Cyborg subiu no topo da torre.

Olhou para trás - Oi.

-E então...como se sente ,Rae?

Os dois estavam sentados na beirada, olhando para o mar.

-Feliz...e triste.

-Bom, pelo menos a sua tortura acabou.

-É, acabou.

Participação do ventoooo, 'afuuuufiiii' , passarinhos a voar , ondas a bater na margem.

-Será? - o moreno indagou.

-Ah, não começa.

-Ahh começo sim, qualé, por que raios a poção ia funcionar diferente nela?

-Porque...porque ela nunca iria gostar de mim desse jeito.

-Ahhhh, por que é tão pessimista? - pausa - Por que ela não iria?

-Porque ela gosta do Robin! - encarou furiosamente o mais alto - Quantas vezes eu vou ter que repetir isso?!!

Suspirou pesadamente - Os outros estão comentando. Da Estelar ficar olhando pra você, tudo bem , mas eles repararam que você retrebuia os olhares dela.E agora? Eles vão querer saber...

-Dane-se.

-Hahahaah,só você mesmo - olhou pra trás - Hum...eu vo indo...falous.

-Tchau - não entendeu a súbita saída do rapaz.

Segundos depois o lugar do homem cibernético foi ocupado por um certo alguém.

-Olá.

-Oi.

Afuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuufiiiiiiiiiii, vento a balançar os cabelos.

-Como está se sentindo? - não conseguia olhar para a ruiva.

-Sinto-me normal - olhava para o horizonte.

Ambas ficaram perdidas nos pensamentos.

_"Será que ela está bem? Parece meio triste, será que Robin e ela brigaram de novo? " _- Está bem mesmo?

Suspirou, em seguida apoiou sua cabeça no ombro da menor - Será que agora eu posso ficar perto de você?

Ravena ruborizada - Er...claro - mas não se afastou.

-Podemos meditar juntas depois?

-Sim.

-Ir ao shopping fazer compras? - estava mais animada.

-Com certeza - sorriu , sentia saudades.

Desencostou - Amiga?

Relutante, encarou a outra - Sim?

-Você me ama?

Violetas arregalados, paralizada pelo choque - Er...o que? - tardiamente conseguiu falar algo.

-Desculpe, mas quando voltávamos do 'liboche' eu não estava dormindo, acabei escutando a conversa entre você e amigo Cyborg.

O desespero interno a rugir - Bom...eu...assim...eu...- mega rubor, olhou para as ondas"_ Por favor me levem! "_

Encostou-se na menor de novo - Não se sinta obrigada a responder - colocou uma de suas mãos sobre uma das, agora suadas, mãos brancas - Calma.

A macumbeira, digo...a feiticeira sentia um misto de desespero com alívio , não entendia como uma pessoa podia lhe causar tantas sensações diferentes ao mesmo tempo .Olhou para baixo e viu que sua mão era segurada firmemente_ " Não pode ser, será que o antídoto não funcionou? " _

Fechou os olhos, ficar assim com Estelar era tudo o que ela queria mas algo dizia que não podia -...por que?Por que está fazendo isso?

-Eu disse que não havia antídoto para o que sinto.

"_ Por Azarath , não funcionou! " _- Estelar, eu acho que ainda está sobre o efeito da magia e...- tentou se soltar - ..é melhor a gente não - engoliu seco, a ruiva segurou sua mão mais fortemente impedindo uma possível fuga - ficar muito perto - terminou quase num sussurro.

-Amiga, a única magia sobre mim - levantou a cabeça , pegou a mão que segurava e a colocou sobre seu peito - é essa que faz meu coração bater mais forte toda vez que a vejo, que me faz ficar sem rumo toda vez que não sei onde está, que me faz chorar quando você está triste, que me faz ficar alegre por você existir... - não sabia definir tudo com palavras então terminou beijando os lábios da menor.

Ficou surpresa , algumas lágrimas percorriam seu rosto mas logo eram limpadas pela tamaraniana - ...você...?

-Quando tomei aquela poção...era como se algo dentro de mim despertasse, não entendia porque ficar com Robin não era tão bom, como ficar com você, foi então que percebi... eu a amava - ficou meio vermelha e acabou abraçando Ravena - Desculpe, mas a magia me induzia a toca-la...e eu gostava disso.

Retrebuiu o abraço ainda não acreditando.

-Então , por favor , não fale mais sobre antídotos - separaram-se o suficente para se entreolharem - Você me ama , não ama?

Ravena sorriu, na verdade ela estava sorrindo desde que foi beijada. Sabia que não ia conseguir falar sem gaguejar ,então segurou o rosto da ruiva depois de colocar os cabelos longos atrás da orelha , sem pressa diminuiu a distância entre elas , pressionou seus lábios contra os da outra.

Um beijo cálido no começo,mas logo sua língua pedia permissão para entrar e a ruiva deixou na hora.

Segurou a fina cintura de sua princesa com uma das mãos , enquanto a outra brincava com os cabelos descentes pelas costas.

Ficou um pouco surpresa, mas sem hesitar envolveu o corpo da azaratheana, queria tocar cada pedaço dela , conhecer tudo aquilo que agora era dela por direito!

Alguns muitos segundos depois de se atracarem.

-Hum...hum! - estava adorando , mas até uma alien precisava respirar, né?

Separaram-se ofegantes.

-Então nossos sentimentos são recíprocos? - O sorriso da alienigena ia de orelha a orelha.

-E como são... - apontou para baixo ,sentia uma certa mãozinha em cima do seu peito.

-Oh , hhehe - puxou sua mão de volta - desculpe.

-Por que está se desculpando? - não estava acostumada a falar certas coisas , mas com Estelar ela se sentia confortável o suficiente para se soltar , como se pudesse fazer qualquer coisa...e outras 'coisas' - Então eu acho que eu devo pedir duplas-desculpas.

Estelar olhou para baixo - Oh - encarou a menor - Amiga, como é safada!

A de capa baixou a cabeça depois que tirou suas mãos de certos lugares , e agora sim vermelhona a ponto de suas orelhas corarem - Des-desculpe.

-Que gracinha! - abraçou - Não se desculpe - posicionou-se melhor, deixando sua boca perto da vermelha orelha - Eu adoraria saber o quão safada amiga Ravena é.

Olha só!Fumacinhas saindo pelas orelhas!

-Ravena?? O que houve??? - segurava o corpo desmaiado - Por que está tão vermelha? Amiga, seu nariz tá sangrando!

Ali nos escondidas.

-Geeeeente ,que babado! - a loira estava boquiaberta.

-Tá gravado , cara? - o verdinho parecia animado.

-Claro! Quero ver a cara delas quando verem isso, vou fazer uma cópia.

-Eu também quero!

-Não vai querer nada! - deu um tapa no namorado - Agora, é um homem casado, somente homens solteiros como Cyborg pode ver essas coisas!!

-Er...Terra - não entendeu nada - o Mutano viu isso aqui ao vivo, então tecnicamente---

-Seu tarado!! - começou a bater no baixinho.

-Ahh , eu não fiz nada! - saiu correndo.

-Ah...o amor - terminava de filmar o desespero da ruiva e logo foi filmar a luta livre entre o casal.

Alguns dias se passaram.

-Ahhh...- o líder estava cabisbaixo , levou um toco da namorada e tinha que se contentar com isso, pois nunca vira a garota tão feliz.

-Que isso ,cara? Fica triste não, um dia você acha alguém - mexia atrás do eletrodoméstico.

-Ah, eu preciso de um tempo pra me acostumar - abriu a porta e avistou um liquido vermelho - Hum...suco de morango? - cheirou - Parece bom - virou o copo.

-Pronto! - o moreno saiu de trás da geladeira limpando as mãos - Agora não vaza mais.

Crink!Copo no chão.

-Er...Robin? - viu o garoto tampando a boca - Você tá bem?

Engoliu seco - I-i-isso , não era...a poção, certo? Droga, eu acho que bebi a macumba da Ravena!

-O que???!!!! - o moreno ficou de olhos arregalados, ele era a primeira pessoa que o líder viu - Er...tenta relaxar, tá bom? Isso nem vai fazer efeito - começou a se afastar - Eu vou ali e já volto.

De repente a expressão do mascarado começou a mudar - Cygui... - voz um pouco mais fina que o normal.

-Raeeeeeeeeee!!! - o moreno saiu correndo atrás da feiticeira - Sua poção tem validade???

-Ai , gostoso! Volta aqui! - jogou uma de suas armas e derrubou o mais alto.

-Ravenaaaaaaaaa!!!! - o chão ganhava arranhões enquanto era puxado.

**FIMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

Até que a ideia inicial não era ruim, mas acho que acabei estragando tudo! Enfim, espero não ter feito uma meleca muito grande. Acabei pirando muito, mas já foi! De qualquer modo comentários são bem vindos. E obrigada por ler.


End file.
